Changing Time
by BertaS
Summary: Harry and Hermione use a spell to temporarily send Harry's consciousness into the past to create an alternate time line. Answers my own challenge. Warnings: AU - Time Travel - Slice of Life


Title: Changing Time

Author: BertaS

Written: October 2014

Pairing: None Characters: Harry - Severus - Hermione

Rating: PG maybe

Word Count: 2860

Warnings: AU - Time Travel - Slice of Life

Summary: Harry and Hermione use a spell to temporarily send Harry's consciousness into the past to create an alternate time line.

A/N: I have used a combination of the books and movies since for this story, them being in the storeroom was better than in the class room full of students. I amaze myself sometimes, I managed to condense all seven books into about a thousand words, then added Snape's reactions and a little story before and after. For me, this is more about Snape's reactions than anything else. I think that, "30 Minutes that Changed Everything" would have been a good title for this but as that is a story by Radaslab, one that I recommend, I couldn't call it that. The only payment I receive is the warm fuzzy I get when you review.

lj-cut text="Time"

 **Changing Time**

"Now Harry, you know this won't actually change anything for us. Right?" Hermione said with a stern look.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know." He muttered before taking a deep breath and saying, "It should create an alternate time line, or parallel universe, or whatever you want to call it. Not that we will notice. But, it will be nice to think about a place where most everyone is still alive." He shrugged. "I think it's worth trying."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "Okay," she said, "you will have about twenty to thirty minutes to set your memories in your younger self's mind." A small wrinkle appeared on her forehead as she bit her lip. "This, might hurt a bit."

Harry nodded. "Just do it."

"Aah! Bloody hell, Hermione, that hurt more than a bit!" Harry shouted as one hand flew to his forehead and the other groped blindly for support before tangling in the cloth it found.

"Language, Mister Potter." Sneered a voice Harry had not heard in many years. Harry's head shot up as Snape continued, "That will be, ten points, from Gryffindor."

Harry grinned, a completely happy look that shocked the Potions Master. Harry raised his hand and touched the man's cheek. It was almost as though he was seeking to confirm that Snape was really there."It worked." He laughed as he looked wildly around. The potions storeroom. Snape was holding a small vial that Harry immediately recognized. "Veritaserum." Harry laughed again. "Going to put it in my pumpkin juice, Professor?"

"Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Snape growled as he shook the boy lightly with the hand that wasn't holding the potion.

He was seriously considering dosing the brat when he was shocked by what Harry said next as his fingers traced Snape's cheek and jaw again. "I need you to use Legilimency on me." Harry was still smiling. "I have something to show you."

Not sure what he wanted to ask, Snape questioned, "That's…? How do you…? WHAT?"

Harry sighed. "I don't have time to tell you everything, even with Veritaserum, but I think I have time to show you. It's a lot quicker." His right hand was still tangled in Snape's robe while his left continued to almost caress Snape's jaw and neck. "Professor, Legilimens."

Snape inhaled sharply as he felt the boy brush lightly against his shields. He almost instinctively struck back. He tried to pull away as soon as he realized what he had done but found himself drawn further into the boy's mind as Harry allowed memory after memory to flow. He was amazed at the boy's control as the memories were in order, starting from when Potter was quite young.

He saw a very young Potter being yelled at by a hugely fat walrus of a man.

A dark enclosed space that boy's mind labeled, 'cupboard under the stairs'.

Potter doing chores far in advance of his age. And the cupboard.

Petunia sneering, "They died in a car crash. Pity you didn't die with them." Snape thought, 'well, she always was a bitch.'

Chores. And the cupboard.

Dudley and Harry hunting. And the cupboard.

A teacher with blue hair. And the cupboard.

A terrible haircut that grew back over night. And the cupboard.

Chores. And the cupboard.

Vernon. And the cupboard.

Running from Dudley and his friends and landing on the school roof. And the cupboard. Snape was impressed despite himself. The boy had plenty of power.

Vernon. And the cupboard.

Chores. And the cupboard.

Dudley. And the cupboard.

Petunia. And the cupboard.

The snake at the zoo. And the cupboard. Snape shivered slightly, surprised that he could hear the English words overlaying the Parseltongue.

A letter addressed to 'Harry Potter, the cupboard under the stairs' and Dudley's second bedroom.

Hagrid, Diagon Alley and Draco Malfoy. Snape shook his head, thinking, 'the Malfoy boy had no tact and was sure to get his nose bloodied as some point.'

The sorting Hat. "Slytherin would help you on your way to greatness."

Classes. He saw his own behavior in Harry's first Potion's class and was embarrassed.

The troll. Snape shuddered at what could have happened.

The mirror.

Flamel.

Norbert. Snape thought, 'Dear god, a three headed dog named Fluffy wasn't enough?'

The trap door.

Quirrell and Voldemort's shade. Snape suddenly realized that the Dark Lord knew he had been protecting the Stone and would not forget or forgive easily.

Summer - Chores, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

A house elf on Privet Drive.

Bars on the window and locks on the door. Snape frowned.

The Weasleys.

Knockturn Alley and Malfoy. Snape sneered.

Diagon Alley and Lockhart. Snape snarled.

Flying the car to school. Snape almost growled.

Lockhart. Snape did growl.

Nick's party and hearing a voice in the walls. Snape had to agree with Granger, hearing voices wasn't good.

Mrs. Norris petrified and Lockhart.

The rouge Bludger and Lockhart.

He saw himself knock Lockhart on his arse and had to smile.

Hermione brewing Polyjuice and Myrtle. 'Damn,' Snape thought, 'that girl was not being challenged enough in class. Not if she managed to brew that potion in a bathroom during her second year.'

The diary of T.M. Riddle.

Fudge, Aragog, The Chamber of Secrets and Riddle. Snape shuddered.

The basilisk. Snape made a mental note to have the boy take him down there.

Lucius Malfoy and Dobby the house elf.

Snape wanted to laugh at Lucius being bested by a house elf but the memories continued to fast for him to savor any of them properly.

Summer - Chores, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Aunt Marge.

The Knight Bus and Diagon Alley.

The Dementor on the train.

Lupin. Snape sneered a bit. Dangerous he might be, but the wolf knew defense.

The Boggart. Snape snarled at himself in a dress.

The Marauder's Map and Lupin.

The flight of the Fat Lady.

The Patronus. Snape was impressed with the boys determination.

Trelawney. Snape sneered.

Snape smirked as Hermione busted the Malfoy brat's nose. The brat had told a much different tale of how that had happened.

Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Snape sneered again.

Dementors.

The Time Turner, Buckbeak and Black.

Snape snorted, he had known Potter had something to do with the blasted mutts escape. He had been unaware that the girl had been given such a useful devise. He wondered if he could have use of it at some point.

Summer - Chores, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

The dream/vision of Voldemort, Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Junior. Snape recognized both men and was appalled that they were both alive and that Black was obviously innocent, at least of what he had been jailed for.

The Quidditch World Cup and the Dark Mark. Snape shuddered.

The announcement of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

Mad-Eye and the Unforgivables. Snape thought the younger students had no business knowing those spells let alone having them demonstrated so graphically.

The Goblet of Fire and the Fourth Champion. He knew the boy had not put his name in himself.

Rita Skeeter. Snape wasn't sure if it was his mind or the boys that supplied the word 'bitch'.

The first task. He had to admit it was even more impressive from the boy's point of view.

S.P.E.W. Snape smirked.

The Ball, himself and Karkaroff. He almost had to admit that from the boy's point of view he was acting suspicious.

Rita Skeeter again and the second task. Again much more impressive from the boy's point of view. Snape expected the memories to stop, but they continued.

The third task and the grave yard.

Cedric, Pettigrew, Voldemort reborn, and Crouch Junior posing as Moody. Snape snarled. The Death Eater was in the school now.

Dumbledore making the request for Snape to resume his spying duties had Snape shuddering with dread.

The end of the year and the guests departing.

The Order threatening the Dursleys. Snape shook his head thinking that could backfire quite spectacularly.

Snape was surprised that none of the adults spoke to Harry about the Diggory boy or helped him through the grieving process.

Summer - boredom, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Dementors and Mrs. Figg.

Grimmauld Place and the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius Black. Snape snarled a bit.

The farce of a Hearing at the Ministry. His snarl deepened.

Mrs. Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and the Sorting Hat.

Umbridge, the High Inquisitor. Her educational decrees and her quill. Snape actually let out a growl.

Dumbledore's Army. Snape was impressed in spite of himself.

Mr. Weasley attacked by Nagini.

St. Mungo's and Neville's Parents. Snape couldn't help smirk about Lockhart.

Occlumency Lessons. Snape was appalled at his own actions.

Rita Skeeter, Firenze and Marietta Edgecombe.

Potter looking in his pensive and his reaction to that had Snape growling again. He vaguely heard Potter in the store room saying, "Sorry about that."

Career advice. He groaned he would never be rid of the brat.

Grawp. Snape couldn't stop the thought, 'Dear god, what was Hagrid thinking?'

O.W.L.s and Visions.

Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. He decided to clamp down on his Slytherins, especially Malfoy.

Thestrals and the Department of Mysteries.

Black falling through the Veil. Snape felt an odd combination of triumph and grief.

The fight in the Atrium.

The Prophecy and the beginning of the second war.

Again Snape wondered at the lack of concern shown by the adults in Harry's life. The lack of counseling on the loss of someone he loved. Snape didn't like Black but he was the boy's godfather.

Summer - chores, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

Albus Dumbledore, Kreacher and Horace Slughorn.

Fleur, Tonks and OWL scores. The boy hadn't done badly but Snape would expect better after this.

Diagon Alley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Draco Malfoy.

Snape smiled a true smile as Dumbledore announced he would get to teach Defense.

The Half-Blood Prince's Book and Felix Felicis. Snape made a mental note to look for his book. At the same time Harry's mind supplied the thought of publishing the revisions that he had made for his students to use. Minus the dangerous spells in the margins, of course. It would certainly cut down on explosions.

The Slug Club.

The history of Tom Riddle.

Stan Shunpike, Mundungus Fletcher and the Black family heirlooms.

Katie and the cursed necklace. Snape shuddered slightly.

More history of Tom Riddle.

Slughorn's Christmas party. Snape sneered, god he hated those things.

Luna, Draco and Snape's unbreakable vow. Snape snarled to himself that he would have to avoid making that vow.

Christmas at the Burrow, Percy and the Minister.

More history of Tom Riddle. Snape thought, 'What the hell is a Horcrux?'

Bezoars and Apparition.

Love potions and poisoned mead. He was proud of the boy's quick thinking.

Dobby, Kreacher and Draco Malfoy.

More history of Tom Riddle.

The Room of Requirements.

Felix Felicis, Aragog's Funeral and Slughorn's memory. He needed to speak with Hagrid, the man was sitting on more than one gold mine.

Horcruxes and Sectumsempra.

The Cave and the Horcrux that wasn't.

The invasion of the Hogwarts and the death of Dumbledore.

Severus shook his head trying to pull himself from the boy's mind but was unable to as the memories continued to flow.

The Half-Blood Prince and Dumbledore's funeral.

Severus tried again to disconnect but Harry's voice saying, "I know this is hard. But I need to show you. I don't have much more time," stopped him.

Summer - Vernon, Petunia and Dudley.

Seven Harry Potters and the death of Mad-Eye Moody.

The Weasley wedding.

The hunt for the Horcruxes and the camping trip from hell. Severus and Harry both had the thought that it would be better to avoid camping or to be better prepared. At least to pack plenty of tinned food or the stuff the army ate, the packaged ready to eat stuff.

Breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts. Severus' eyes rolled. There had to be a better way to get the horrid thing from the Goblins.

The last battle, at Hogwarts.

Severus' memories and death, and that of the Dark Lord. Severus smiled grimly. His own death would be well worth it if he knew the evil asshole was gone forever.

The dead in rows in the Great Hall. Severus felt the bile rise in his throat.

Several scenes of the Weasleys, the ministry, Harry's children, Hermione and the spell that sent Potter's memories back.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "Okay," she said, "you will have about twenty to thirty minutes to set your memories in your younger self's mind." A small wrinkle appeared on her forehead as she bit her lip. "This might hurt a bit."

Harry nodded. "Just do it."

The connection broke and Severus gasped. He looked at the boy while trying to calm himself.

Harry smiled as he whispered, "I've missed you." He then whimpered as he leaned his head against Severus' chest.

When he opened his eyes Harry realized he was clutching the blanket Hermione must have covered him with and she was looking down at him with a frown. "Are you okay?" she asked. Then anticipating his next question she said, "You've been unconscious for nearly a hour."

Harry groaned and relaxed back onto the floor before smiling, "I think it worked. I saw Snape." At her startled look he grinned. "You remember how I told you about him threatening to put Veritaserum in my juice in forth year?" he waited for her to nod. "Had him use Legilimency on me to set the memories not only in my counterpart's mind but Snape's too."

The End

AN: I couldn't resist thinking about what happened on the receiving end of this so here is an Omake':

Harry smiled as he whispered, "I've missed you." He then whimpered as he leaned his head against Severus' chest. He mumbled, "I'm sorry. I don't know what… I didn't mean… I'm sorry." He started to pull away.

Severus' hand slid into the unruly hair as he held the boy close. "It is alright, Potter. I understand."

Harry sniffled, "Not sure I do. I mean, I do, but… it's a lot to take in. Ya know?" He looked up at the Potions Master. "It's a lot to have to change." He sounded so awfully young to Severus.

Severus snorted as he let the boy pull away. "Yet, if we change to much you will not send your thoughts back. Causing a paradox."

"It doesn't work that way." Harry shook his head. "His coming here already changed things. We're already in a different time line or parallel world to his. He isn't changing his own past. That can't be changed. Things that you know to be," he shrugged, "fixed points in time, Hermione called them, can't be changed, even with a time turner. She made a references to a program on the telly that I will have to ask her about." He sighed. "But right now nothing is fixed we can change everything. I mean what happens in the future, after right now. Not what has already happened."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you know this?"

Harry grinned. "Hermione. She explained it all to me… um… my other self…? My older twin from a different dimension?" He shrugged and made a face. "Um, this is going to get confusing, isn't it?"

"Undoubtedly." Severus smirked.

"So, um, what do you think we should do first? " Harry asked before belatedly adding. "Sir?"

Severus thought a moment and smirked. "First, you will come to my office for detention at eight o'clock this evening." At Harry incredulous look he continued, "To see if any of the Occlumency that your other self learned has stuck. We may also want to see if you have retained any of his fifth and sixth year studies." His smirk grew as he lifted one shoulder and said, "Or his Auror training, for that matter. You may be in remedial potions this year instead of next."

Harry grinned. "Yes, Sir. Then we plan how to get the Horcruxes and fix it all."

Severus' smirk turned almost evil and replied, "Indeed."

AN: Pretty sure if I will not be continuing this. The way I ended it is kind of like all the advertisement before, was it the last book? Do we trust Snape? Or not? *Smirk* Personally I do, and did, trust Snape, but there could be more than one Alternate Universe created by the older Harry's trip back. If anyone wants to adopt this method of starting an AU story, let me know, as I want to read it. Berta


End file.
